Back To Square One
by LighterThanWhite
Summary: Rosalie can't help but remember her past. What's making her more emotional is when her friend decides to tell her news. News she wishes she never heard. AH/AU


**Hey everyone! I'm back with other one shots. If you haven't read my other stories, I suggest you read them to get a taste of my writing. Though it sucks, I'm not that advanced yet. When I was supposed to be focused on one shots, I was sitting down on a chair, staring at my computer screen, playing FFR because it was addiciting. Someone help me with this problem O.o So enjoy because I put off time for this. I just wanted to play FFR, but I also needed to rid this plot bunny out of my mind. ENJOY YA'LL!**

* * *

_Square One: Stangers._

_Square Two: Friends._

_Square Three: Best Friends._

_Square Four: Boyfriend/ Girlfriend._

_Back to square one. _I thought to myself while I read 'the love circle' on my computer. It was funny considering it was true. I had experienced this cycle, though everything was different the way it said it would have. Or maybe it was just us, or maybe I never really experienced everything about this cycle. Contemplating on my thoughts, I sighed. We weren't really friends. We never spoke, except on those rare days. We never hanged out, or simply said our greetings. Yet, how did this person manage to be on my mind everytime it had the chance too? I groaned.

"Hale. Focus. He's gone. Be glad for that." I spoke to myself, drinking my cup of coffee. It didn't help much as my mind still drifted off to him.

_We're just strangers. Always have, always will. _I told myself firmly. Even though I had said it to myself, it felt like my heart was not agreeing to what my brain had spoke of. I groaned once more, and relaxed on the chair.

"FUCK HALE! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT IDIOTIC BASTARD!" I screamed. I quickly shut my mouth, and stared at my door. No one walked by, or even came in and I sighed in relief.

"Look what a boy has done to you. He's making you nuts. Forget about him." I whispered vaguely to myself. I sat up straighter, and drank more of my coffee. As she was drinking, she was alerted of something on her facebok.

"I swear to god. If it's a farmville app from Swan again, I will-" My mind was cut off as I read my new notification. It was from Victoria, an old friend of mine. We weren't just as close anymore as she hanged out with her new posse, and boyfriend, James. Curious to what she sent, I opened the notification to see she had posted on my timeline.

_TBH: I miss talking to you. We should start talking again xx_

I remember that! I had liked her status a few hours ago, and wanted to see what she would say. I guess she wanted to talk to me. I checked my instant message to see if she was on, and lucky enough, she was. I was debating if I should talk to her when I recieved a new message.

_"Hey Rose! How r u?" _She typed to me. I was hesitant to reply, but my fiingers had a mind of their own.

_"I'm g8. Wht 'bout u?" _In an instant, hence instant messaging, she replied.

_"LOL! I'm awesome!" _I didn't get why she'd put LOL. There was nothing I said that sounded funny right?

_"Was there a reason you needed to speak with me?" _I had asked. I would never ask anyone that question, but something told me to do it.

_"Actually yes." _My eyes grew wide. I thought she'd had talked to me because she wanted too. Not because of a reason.

_"Well, wht is it?" _I replied. She took awhile to type while I just continued to gulp down my caffine. My mind was getting swarmed with memories. Memories I'd wish I'd change.

-:-

_It was a very windy day, as I held my supplies tightly to my chest. I didn't like the wheather. When it was windy, rain would come next. Seeing Victoria waiting for me, I ran towards her and she enveloped me in a hug._

_"How was Math?" She asked me as we walked to the lunch line._

_"Like usual. Boring as shit." I replied. She giggled, and as we got our lunch, we sat at out usual table. _

_"Of course Rosie. Who likes math?"_

_"The mathematics team?" I retorted, taking a bite out of my apple._

_"True. But honestly. Who loves math besides them?" She retaliated. I just shrugged my shoulders, and continued to eat my apple. As I saw my crush, Edward, I started to blush and look down. Victoria noticed my action and smirked._

_"Hey Edward!" She greeted him. I saw him nod his head towards her, and continued to walk to his table. As soon as she gave me the all clear sign, I raised my head and glared at her._

_"What?" She asked innocently. I just bit into my apple, feeling completly flushed._

_"Come on Rosie. It ain't that bad. Just talk to him."_

_"Easy for you to say Vicky. You're not shy like me! I mean, like come on! I was nomiated for most shyest in middle school, and I actually won the award!" I blushed. She rolled her eyes, and disposed her lunch tray._

_"Eat up Hale. I have someone who could help you." Trusting my instincts, I threw away my apple core, and went with her to the bleachers. She walked up to a group of boys, and I stayed few feet back. Even if I was a sophmore, I was still nervous upon meeting new people. How I met Victoria was in middle school. Now, we are taking art class together. She grabbed my hand, and dragged me to the back of the bleachers, to see this guy staring at me. As soon as I stared into his brown eyes, I felt myself drawn to him._

_"Hey." He greeted. Giving a sheepish smile, I returned a hi. It was awkward as Victoria introduced us._

_"Rosie. This is Jacob. Jake for short. He's in all my core classes, and he said he could help you with your current situation." Blushing, he got out his hand._

_"Jacob."_

_"Rosalie." As we shook hands, I felt the tinest sparks. Even if it was corny, I had to admit, I was more nervous than before. We were both gazing into each others eyes when we heard noise around us. We quickly retracted our hands, and as I knew from that day foward, I had my eyes set on him. My formal crush on Edward disappeared as I stood there in front of Jacob._

-:-

_"It's about Jake."_

_"Tell me more."_

-:-

_As Victoria was absent for the day, I sat alone listening to my music. Of course I had other friends to hang out with, but for now, I wanted to be alone. I wanted to isolate myself from the rest of school. As my song ended and went to the next, the bell had finally rung, signaling everyone that lunch was over. I collected my supplies, and started walking, focused on choosing a new song. As I was selecting one, someone bumped into me. Turning around to yell at the person, I was shocked to see it was Jacob._

_"Uh-" He apologized to me, and rushed to class. My cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink, and I continued on. Getting to my science class on time, I put down my things, and got ready to take notes. As I looked for my four different subject notebook, I couldn't find it._

_"Holy shit!" I whispered yelled to myself. I looked in my bag, to see if I had put it in, and didn't spot it. Panicking, I put my head in the palm of my hands._

_Hale! Calm the fuck down! Students might see you! Listening to my brain for once, I looked at my teacher who was glancing in my direction._

_"Is there something wrong Ms. Hale?" Everyone's eyes were now focused on me as I was a loss for words. I hate it when you're at your most vulnerable state, and the teacher decideds to pick on you._

_"No, Mrs. Fernandez." I replied, putting my head down. Nodding, she looked away but some of the students glances were still focused on me. She gave her agenda for the day, and as everyone else was focused on there work, I was called up, along with two other students._

_"Okay, Rosalie. I am making you in charge of getting the microscopes from Mrs. Adonis class. I trust that you'll have the other two controlled right?" She glanced over at Paul and Seth who were goofing off._

_"Yes Mrs. Fernandez." I smiled. She gave me a piece of note, and the two boys followed me. They were talking to me when we reached the class._

_"Can someone else give the note? I'm nervous." Seth just smiled at me, took the note and went inside. Paul and I entered next, and to my surprise, Jacob was in the class also. Paul also noticed, who was one of his closet friends._

_"Hey Jake!" He looked up, and as he glanced at him, he gave him a nod. Upon seeing me, he quickly put down the book he was reading. Seth was sent to the back of the class to help find the microscopes. As they were finding it, Paul went to talk to Jacob as I stood in front of the class. Feeling awkward, I went to the back of the room to get rid of some of the tension._

_"Here are the microscopes." Mrs. Adonis spoke, handing a box to Seth, and one to me. She carried on box out, and handed it to Paul. As we thanked her, we left the classroom as I forgot to ask her for a note back. I put down the box on the ground telling the two other boys to wait. Nodding, I went back inside, but not before noticing Jacob had something fimilar. He had a black notebook, with purple heart stickers and- wait a minute! That's my notebook! He looked at me, and quickly put it down. I asked for a note from Mrs. Adonis, and as I walked out, I mouthed the words, After Class, to him, and he looked down in shame._

_After we went back to class, and did classwork, I rushed over to Jacob's science class._

_"My notebook Black?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Even if I had a crush on him, that give's him no right to read my journal! Especially since I needed to take notes with in for class. He didn't give it back, but his next words surprised me._

_"You're a great artist." Blushing, I tried to grab my book, but he held it above my head._

_"What I also know is that you like this certain boy. I mean, he's the main subject in the second part of the book." he said skimming through the book. I glared at him._

_"You have no right reading it!" I grumbled._

_"Then why is it about me?" He smirked. I was taken aback and as the words sunk in, I blushed._

_"How do you know it's about you? What? Getting cocky now?" I ushered in an upset tone._

_"Later Hale." And with that, he left. Along with my notebook._

-:-

I still didn't receive my notebook, but I didn't care anymore. I looked at Victoria's message.

_"He's coming back. To Forks." _As I read that line over and over again, I finally let out a scream. No one came to check up on me and I figured everyone was out.

_"R U FUCKING JOKING!" _I replied hastily.

_"Sorry Rosie. He is. And I can't do shit. If he fails, he fails. But I want him 2 fail. I miss that ass hole." _I knew I should sympathize with her, considering Jacob was her first friend. But what did she mean by fail?

_"Fail?"_

_"Yes, if he fails school, his parents r sending him back here. I know u don't like him, but please? Can u b excited if u c him?" _I sighed. It's not that I don't like Jacob. It's more like I don't like myself. Jacob didn't do anything wrong, more like what I did wrong? Know what I'm saying? I'm just mad at myself for not doing anything. For not taking a risk. But it was because of that damn experience this other boy left a scar on, but that's another story. I signed out of my facebook and went to my bed.

"Gosh! I HATE FEELING LIKE A HOPELESS ROMANTIC!" I groaned, and put a pillow over my head.

"HALE. CALM YOUR ASS DOWN." I growled to myself. I managed to grab my camera next by my alarm clock, and decided to look through pictures. Maybe it would have helped me. I spended half an hour, looking, and laughing at some pictures of Bella and Angela. I turned up my music five minutes ago, and it was playing What Makes You Beautiful by One Dierction. I loved that song. It always cheered me up. Or maybe because I like Niall. He's hot, and damn, that irish accent. I'll say it many times, but I LOVE Niall Horan. My favorite member besides Zayn. I giggled, as my eyes started to fall. A certain picture caught my eye though. My mind finally went to sleep, and so did I.

"I hate you Jacob." I heard myself say, and listening to the music of Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.

-:-

Unknown to Rosalie, her family came back, and invited Bella over. She went into her room, and saw her sleeping soundly, with a camera in her hands. Curious to what she was looking at, Bella took the camera and peaked.

"When did she have a picture of Jacob?" She asked herself. She felt irritated to hear Justin Bieber on the radio, and shut it off. She was looking at some pictures, and heard Rosalie mumble some words.

"I- I don't hate you." She whispered. With a smirk planted on her face, she went closer.

"Who don't you hate Rosalie?" Bella asked, wanting to have information for blackmail. They were friends, but they liked teasing each other.

"J-Jake." Bella smiled, put the camera on the table, and looked at her. She was about to leave, but not before jumping on her bed, causing her to roll off. Rosalie looked for the culprit who awoke her from her beauty sleep, and saw Bella.

"SWAN! YOU BETTER RUN!"

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. Lame story, but I needed to do this. Plus, MusicalWritingBookworm wanted me to do this. So yeah, I don't blame you if you haven't finished reading it. Don't mind any mistakes, I'll fix it later :)**

**CookiePandaMonster**


End file.
